Je suis
by Emerance
Summary: Petit One Shot avec Haley comme personnage principal, pour tout ceux qui adorent les Happy End, passer votre chemin. J'ai écrit cela en pleine déprime alors ce n'est pas très joyeux.


Mourir. Ce mot semblait tellement doux à mes oreilles, il sonnait comme la délivrance que j'attendais depuis que j'avais ouvert pour la première fois les yeux sur le monde de brute dans lequel mes parents m'avaient fait naître, un monde que jamais je n'aurais voulu connaître. En regardant tout autour de moi on pourrait croire que je ne manque de rien, que ma famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, une de ses familles modèles qui pourraient faire les premières des magazines américains. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais en les regardant c'était de fermer les yeux à tout jamais et ne plus connaître cette souffrance qui me brisait depuis toujours, qui faisait que même la plus belle des choses n'arrivaient pas à m'arracher un sourire, qu'un garçon ne faisait jamais réellement attention a moi... Le fait que je sois invisible était peut-être une bonne chose, aller savoir, je ne manquerais peut-être à personne et cela me donne une impression de bien être, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute. Pourtant, je ne suis pas seule, c'est même tout le contraire, mais jamais personne n'a réussi à comprendre ce que je pouvais vivre et ce qui me consumait de l'intérieur, je me faisais peur à moi-même. C'est idiot, mais contrairement à un grand nombre de personne la mort ne me fait pas peur, non pas du tout, elle m'arrache même un petit sourire de joie et du futur bien être que je ressentirais. Vous vous dites sûrement qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver pour qu'elle n'ai plus aucun goût en la vie, que rien ne la retienne en ce monde où ses parents ainsi que sa famille l'aime.... Je me pose souvent cette question, mais je n'ai jamais réellement trouver de réponse.

Je suis Haley James et je vais bientôt mourir.

Quand je suis née, mes parents étaient déjà à la tête d'une tribu de sept enfants autant dire que même s'ils étaient heureux de cette nouvelle naissance, je n'étais qu'un nouveau poids dans leur vie. C'est une drôle d'impression, mais dès le moment de ma venue au monde je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les contrarier, au contraire je faisais tout pour leur alléger le poids que je leur apportais. D'après ma mère j'ai toujours été un bébé calme, je ne pleurais que très rarement et en grandissant je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien répréhensible, même en apprenant a marché je n'ai jamais cassé un quelconque objet, non rien, je commençais déjà à essayer de me rendre invisible pour ne faire souffrir personne. Pourtant, j'ai connu quelques joies, je ne peux pas dire que ma vie était un calvaire au non loin de là même, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas à ma place dans ce monde, que quelque chose me manque, que je ne suis pas d'ici. Non, ne rigolez pas, je ne suis pas de genre à croire aux petits hommes verts même si cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais je suis beaucoup trop rationnelle pour me laisser emporter par ce genre de sujet. En entrant à l'école je me suis fait des amis, ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mais j'ai toujours sû que je pouvais compter sur eux quand j'en avais besoin et pourtant je ne me suis jamais réellement confier à-eux sur ce mal-être que je ressentais, peut être aurait-ils pu m'aider....Mais je n'aurais jamais cette réponse. Je soupire tout en regardant autour de moi, il n'y a personne dans la maison, mes parents sont parties au cinéma en compagnie de mes plus jeunes frères Elliot et Jacob, les deux petits derniers de la maison et je sais que le moment est venue qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes voir une petite heure à vivre. Je n'ai pas peur, non, je sens l'étau qui resserre mon coeur s'ouvrir doucement me laissant enfin respirer, comme-ci mon corps comprenait enfin que j'allais enfin trouver cette liberté que j'attendais depuis bien trop longtemps. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que ce serais un bon jour, dehors le soleil brille de mille feux appelant aux batailles d'eau, à plonger dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine ou encore à traîner dans le Parc en compagnie de ses amis. Mais j'ai surtout choisi ce jour, car je sens que j'ai accompli tout ce que je devais faire sur cette Terre, j'ai grandi, vécu tout ce que l'on doit vivre, mon diplôme du lycée en poche avec la meilleure mention et surtout, car je sens que c'est le bon moment.

Je suis Haley James et bientôt je ne serais plus.

J'entends des rires parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles, ce simple petit bruit pourrait attendrir qui que ce soit, mais moi cela me laisse de marbre comme-ci je n'avais aucun sentiment que jamais je n'arriverais à sentir mon coeur s'emballer. Contrairement à toutes mes amies je n'ai jamais eu de béguin pour un garçon, je n'ai jamais senti mes battements s'accélérer à la vue de l'un d'eux, pourtant il y a de beaux spécimens à Tree Hill comme mon meilleur ami ou encore son demi-frère, ils sont très beaux garçons, mais rien il me laissait complètement de glace, peut être est-ce que je suis tout simplement "frigide", c'est ce que m'a dit un jour l'une de mes meilleures amies Brooke, ou alors homosexuelle, a-t-elle rajouter, mais ce n'était pas non plus le cas. Je suis vide de l'intérieur, c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis bien trop longtemps pour avoir encore le goût de vivre, de jouer cette comédie qui donne l'impression que je suis heureuse. Cela a bien trop duré que ce soit pour moi, pour ma famille ou tout simplement mes amis, ils ont tous le droit de savoir que je n'ai jamais été celle qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Tout en montant l'escalier qui mène à ma chambre, mon regard se pose sur une photo de toute ma famille, c'est sûrement l'un des seuls jours où j'ai ressenti un petit peu de joie alors avec un geste lent je la décroche du mur, je veux la tenir quand je fermerai pour la dernière fois les yeux. Tout est disposé sur mon lit, j'ai longtemps hésité sur la manière pour mettre fin à mes jours, la pendaison ne me disait rien et comme nous avons aucunes armes à la maison, mes parents étant un peu baba cool, j'ai opté tout simplement pour l'overdose de médicament. Je ne prendrais pas un nombre incalculable de médicament, non cela ne servirait à rien, j'ai une bien meilleure idée, je ne partirais pas pour rien, enfin c'est ce que je me dis, j'aurais au moins servie à quelques choses de bien dans ma courte existence. Ma mère est obligée de prendre des somnifères pour dormir, j'ai pris sa boîte dans sa table de chevet sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, de toute façon elle ne fait jamais vraiment attention. De cette façon tout le monde aura l'impression que je dors, c'est une belle façon de me trouver, mais je laisserais la boîte bien en évidence afin qu'ils comprennent mon geste et ainsi je pourrais aider des personnes, j'en ai parlé avec mon père il y a quelques mois, le don d'organe peut sauver des vies, ce sera ma seule bonne action. Je suis allongée, la photo est près de moi ainsi que la boîte qui est complètement vide, sur mon visage l'on peut apercevoir un petit sourire, je suis enfin heureuse.

Je suis Haley James et je suis enfin libre.


End file.
